Revolution Of Dragoon
History: A guild founded by Tallin and MikeMyers (a.k.a. stonewilson, aka mikehunt, aka ballsac, aka golddust,aka beltudas) in the Fall of 2006, originally intended to create a playground and guild chat spamming environment for the founders and close friends. Soon after Mincet, a friend from the Astrub wandering days, and RSPCA, our favorite osa, joined the guild. When the break-up of -Judgement- was announced, many of the central members migrated to RoD and remain here to this day. The Legendary Wilson LittleLexi, officer in -Judgement- and current officer of RoD, is a person with a great heart and a pancake fetish. On one cold November evening, LittleLexi's pancake craving grew so intense that she started raving about maple syrup, alternative toppings and slowly slipped into a a dream world with walking and edible giant pancakes. Tallin finally saw his opening. Swimming through Lexi's ravings and drool which flooded the guild chat Tallin's desire formed into a fully fledged plan. He ran through Astrub and as quickly as he humanly could, gathered some worked treechnid sap, wheat, tofu eggs and milk. The next step in his plan was to nurture Lexi's pancake hallucinations, pushing her closer to the edge of sanity. At the very moment Lexi was about to tip over, ready to plunge into the mass of twirling madness below, Tallin posed a question that changed the face of history: " Yo Lex, I got some eggs, wheat and milk to make pancakes. Even got some tree sap u can put on them =). Wanna trade it for ur Wilson, the Pink Dragoone?" The echo of the words "make pancakes" reverberated in Lexi's skull until the noise became unbearable. "Ok! Take him" Lexi said. Tallin was swift like a scrolled agi Sac under Nimble Punishment and snatched up Wilson at the very moment the "Ok!" was uttered. "Finally mine!!" and a gleeful smile lit up a dusty corner of amakna library. Lexi's primal scream of hurt and pain tore up the guild chat seconds after. The mats was useless! Regardless of how many times she put them into the oven no pancakes appeared. Even her attempts to throw them on the ground and fry them with burning glyph led nowhere. She could not make her pancakes! Then the realization that she traded a friend, a faithful companion to satisfy her addiction hit her with the full force of a shovel whack on the head. Tears streamed down her cheeks and washed away the soot of self-glyphing. Tallin might be ruthless, but is not, cannot and will not be totally heartless. Faced with with Lexi's tears and a failing aqua shield, he had no choice but to offer to return Wilson back to it's rightful owner. "No," Lexi said "I'm not worthy, not yet. I need to cure this addiction to pancakes so no one can take advantage of my weakness. For a short while, I will venture in the world beyond Dofus and will not return before I am ready to face what I have done. You must all take care of Wilson like your own." And with that she logged off, leaving friends nodding sagely and approvingly, proud of Lexi for taking such a wise and courageous decision. Hence from that day, Wilson has traveled with different member of RoD, helping and supporting them until the day when Lexi can return full time and the two friends are once again reunited. General Guild Info: The guild was established to help people collect pet ghosts to feed the Pink Dragoon pet craze, and hence the icon of the old dragoon guild has taken up( We are NOT affiliated with the the old dragoon guild, contrary to popular belief.) But since people don't seem to have trouble getting those pet ghosts anymore, we've moved on to hunts, chatting, and general dofus fun. Guild Rules: *We aren't very big on pressuring fellow guild members into donating xp. *We also believe in free speech, as long it doesnt get unecesarrily obscene or said in a truly offense spirit. *Also, no excessive spamming on guild chat about sales or begging for rights. *Currently we are not placing percs, because with their low collection rates, it is not very productive. *No aggroing or team killing without permission fellow guildmates, if you have a problem contact tallin, kin, or lexi and see if you can't work it out. "The leading members of the guild include:" Tallin- Our glorious power leveling machine leader, who has led the guild to its current prosperity. Lvl 12x Feca Littlelexi- Officer, another former member of Judgement, who can be often seen helping fellow guild mates or talking about something pancake related. Lvl 10x Feca Mincet- Torturer(in reality an officer) The feca pp extrodinaire who's known tallin since the almost the beginning of their dofus days. Who often leads leads us on various hunts, although our favorites are Cracklers or anything on Pandala. Lvl 10x Feca Ralphsaint/Oratiosaint- Officer/Craftsmen, Our leet agi sac and professional man. Often hanging out with his "sis" lexi or working on professions on Oratio or swordsmithing whenever hes not lvling or out hunting with us. Another former member of -Judgement-. Lvl 10x Sac(lvl 100 sword smith/100 swordmage) Allfortunehunter- Officer, Ah and then theres little old me. The guild's leading Enu. Can't say im much of a help in battles, but I try. Also a former member of -Judgement-. Lvl 8x Enu Kindaichi- Officer, who has been with us with one character or another since judgement. Well known around Rushu on his Xelor Kiddo as the "Dp clock." lvl 7x Eca RSPCA-Treasurer, Leading Osa of the guild, and overall good person and a world class dancer. Too bad we live in different time zones, so I haven't seen too much of her. Lvl 7x Osa Mikemyers- Treasurer, one of the founding members who has unfortunately has had a rough streak, being hacked. We wish him luck on getting back on his feet and are helping in any way possible. lvl 8x Xelor Lenalee- Treasurer, the newest member in the of upper core of the guild. Our leading eni. Saves our asses in many situations. 9x eni And course all of the other numerous members of the guild who are also valued members of the family and their contribution are endless. Guild paddock located at 13,-4. Guild house coming soon. Recruitment- Lvl 50+, preferably p2p or planning on turning p2p, becasue we frequently hunt on pandala and such. Contact any of the member listed above or any RoD member you happen to see. ~AFH, guild Officer News 1/20/07 a little shake-up in the officer core of the guild. 2/09/07 Ralphsaint hits 100 swordsmithing!